Open the Door to the Power of 4
by Avatar1990
Summary: Spin off Charmed 2 guys, 2 girls, complete strangers. But with three things in common they are teenagers, witches, and their destiny to be very powerful. Will they stay good or completely sucum to evil.
1. Chapter 1

**1Elders**

Demons are running around the entire world because the charmed ones are dead. Very few witches are still alive and the ones who are don't know it or are too scared to use their power.

The Elders look from above and see their world in shambles. They don't know what to do without the charmed ones because none of the witches can pick up the slack that was left by the charmed ones.

They then remember an ancient prophecy of four witches finding each other and releasing the magic from within them. These witches would be stronger than the charmed ones and would rival the ultimate power which was now evil.

"Their Magic is too strong and can change on a whim." said one.

"You said Wyatt would be too powerful and you know what happened then Gideon took it as his responsibility to destroy him and could have turned him evil himself." said another

"And since they will be new to the craft they will have the 48 hour window. And a demon will sense that power and try to attack them and then they will have to vanquish him by themselves." said a third.

"Yes but first they have to meet and we don't even know where they are." said the second.

"Oh but I do. I know where all of them are. I have been shielding their power levels. I have moved three of them into the same school over the last three years but right now the fourth's family is under attack by a warlock. But they don't know how powerful the fourth is and he doesn't know he is a witch in fact none of them do. But the fourth has an uncle who is a witch and cousins, who are witches too but don't know it, that live near the other three but only his uncle knows that he is a witch along with his other uncle and his two aunts." said the oldest and wisest.

The elders let fate work its course and the fourth got to choose where he stayed and so he moved to Maryland right after school ended for his junior year in high school.


	2. Chapter 2

**2 Strangers**

Matt woke up with a feeling of dread on the first day of his senior year. Normally he would have a feeling of excitement and nervousness on the first day of school but today seemed like something horrible was going to happen. He ignored the feeling and got ready for school.

Matt is an eighteen year old that has a built body and is a major hockey player. Matt had dark brown hair and bright blue eyes. He is a jock but is nicer than most because he isn't the most popular guy in the school and he understands people a lot better than others.

Elizabeth awoke to her phone's alarm that was set for six that morning but would probably have to change tomorrow because she was on the dance squad and the only reason they got off today was because they had been practicing since the first of August like the marching band.

Elizabeth is skinny and small but has a lot of endurance for her size she loves to dance and loves to hang out with her friends as much as possible. She isn't afraid to go up to some random person and talk to them which usually scares the shit out of them. If she's angry you better stay the fuck out of her way.

Alex woke up and went downstairs and wrote what had happened in her dream. She was annoyed with having dreams that didn't make sense to her. Over the summer she started a dream diary. After she was done she took a shower and slowly made herself presentable for school.

Alex hated rules but was bound to them by her parents who forced her to do well in school and follow the rules as to not get in trouble with her parents which would take her phone and her car and her freedom.

School started at eight thirty and everyone had to go the first week even if you were a senior and had off-blocks. At the beginning of the day they had to go get schedules in the cafeteria. Then everyone had to go to their advisory teachers. Matt, Elizabeth, Alex, and Robert all had the same advisory.

Robert is a new student at this school in Maryland and he is living with his Uncle Jeff and his cousins Elise and John Michael. But John has to finish college since he failed his freshman year four years ago. Robert is angry at the world and feels like he is really fucked up. Robert is kinda insane because he had weird friends in middle school that changed him into a guy that wears a light up jester hat at school just because he can. And he also wanted to kill himself several times, but couldn't because he thought of his friends instead of himself. Buthe started smoking when he moved to Maryland because John Michael started smoking as soon as he turned 18 and now always has a pack on him.


End file.
